


loneliness

by alybean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Late Night Writing, Loneliness, Poems, Poetry, Rhyming, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: a 1 am free verse on loneliness.





	loneliness

loneliness is intrusive.  
the forlorn thoughts of one in a mental  
state of remote solitude  
causes one’s despondency,  
an unwillingness to recognize their physical sociability due to the grievance of  
mental isolation.  
doubt also plays a tough game because  
it may be my delusional thinking  
that i am alone  
or it can be the reality  
that i am unveiling  
and growing to see  
and it could simply be that  
i have a displeasing  
tiresome  
and awkward character  
that would explain as to why i feel mentally lonely  
which would be because i am socially destitute of genuine companions, and that i actually am  
rather lonely.  
and i think it’s from the lack of love.  
because when i am in love,  
i fail to see  
those who may or may not associate themselves with me.  
i feel as if it is only me  
my partner  
and no one else in the world  
and when my heart gets broken  
i remember that i am, in actuality, very lonely.  
maybe it’s from the lack of present thinking  
because my mind is always set aloof  
in another land  
dimension  
or time  
hoping for a better pace of life  
at least one that focuses more on my happiness  
a selfish thought in which i am not lonely  
when in present time  
i again fail to recognize  
who and what i have in my life  
which causes me to succumb into  
a bitter reality that i am currently lonely,  
and i most likely forever will be  
despite any prayer or dream or manifestation.  
sometimes i wonder if i can be fixed  
because it may be a  
mental instability  
that causes me to think this way  
and that those who surround me  
actually do care  
and love  
and relish their time with me  
and that they think of me  
and look into my character and personality  
just as i analyze their’s.  
but this would be foolish and wishful thinking  
because again,  
in the reality of things,  
no one actually cares  
or loves or relishes or thinks or analyzes me.  
so when i say that i feel as if i am  
drowning into a sinkhole of never-ending loneliness  
and you tell me otherwise,  
remember that i am trying to resurface,  
however, i am struggling  
because it seems as if there is no hope  
and that i’ll take my last breath of air  
(before my lungs collapse)  
and in that last breath  
i’ll still be lonely,  
mentally and physically,  
and ill only be in the company  
of me.


End file.
